


Oh, My Nurse!

by orphan_account



Series: Let's Roleplay! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nurse and Patient, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You need to take off my whole pants to check my ankle," he raised a brow, "really, Granger?"In which Hermione and Draco roleplay as a Nurse and a Patient respectively.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Let's Roleplay! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799008
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	Oh, My Nurse!

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** Entering the dramione fandom with a smutty one-shot.  
>  _Beta'd by @magical_traveler_  
>  Moodboard by: [Kiwi05622](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/works)!  
> 

"What are you wearing?" Draco's eyes roamed from her face, lingered around her chest, and his Adam's apple bobbed up then down when his gaze shifted to her legs.

She adjusted the nurse cap before walking towards him. Her heels clicked against the wooden floor. She could feel the form-fitting white dress hiking up with each step she took towards him.

She ignored his question, and quickly transfigured the chair he was currently sitting on to a wheelchair, "Now, Mr. Malfoy, it's time for your check-up."

He looked down at the wheels attached to his chair and raised a brow.

She started to wheel him to their room before Draco scowled and said, "I only sprained my ankle, Granger, I can walk perfectly-"

She cut him off with a kiss, and immediately his hands flew up and cradled her face. His tongue laved against her bottom lip, beckoning for entrance. She pulled back and saw his eyes darkened. He stole a small kiss and said, "My ankle hurts, I think it's broken."

She bit her bottom lip, trying to contain her mirth bubbling out of her mouth. He gave her a wry smile, and a burst of small choked laughter escaped from her lips. She cleared her throat and schooled her face to look concerned, "Well, that does sound pretty serious."

She wheeled him to their room and placed the chair next to their bed. She grabbed his arm, but she barely lifted him as he stood up with ease and dropped unceremoniously on to the bed.

He looked up and grinned while his hand beckoned her closer. She took a step closer to the bed, and his hand buried under her dress. He groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing knickers. She removed his roaming hand and placed it on his stomach.

"Now, I need to take off your pants to check your ankle, Mr. Malfoy," she said with a prim voice.

He chuckled lowly, "of course..." then he trailed off and furrowed his brows.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious about her outfit.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"A nurse," she responded.

"What?" he asked again, furrowing his brows deeper.

"It's like a muggle version of an assistant healer," she tried to explain.

His bottom lip dropped, "That's what muggle assistant healers wear?"

His eyes widened as he started to analyze her outfit with careful scrutiny. She finally broke into a peal of laughter. She clutched her stomach and tried to muffle her laugh. "No, oh, Merlin, no!" She began to arrange his limbs, so they were less sprawled out across the bed. She tugged at his belt and pulled it free. "They've taken some _liberties_ with the uniform," she unbuttoned his pants and dragged the zipper down.

"I'll say," he nodded, "it really doesn't leave much to the imagination," he began to trail his hand from her cinched waist to settle at her inner thigh. She squirmed a bit, his hands warm and close to the apex of her bare sex.

She could see the bulge straining against his boxer, and it begged to be touched. She moved down to his legs, and his hand slipped out of her dress. He lifted his hip so she could take his pants off with ease. Dropping the pants on the floor, the belt buckle clinked against the wood.

She stared at his bulge, and it twitched under her attention. "I think I hurt my prick too," he finally broke her gaze, and she looked up to see his trademark smirk.

"I see," she said and poked his bulge.

"Ow," he said with a monotonous tone.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "You're doing your very best to ruin this, I see."

"We could skip this and go to the part where I shag you in this bed," he offered.

She gnawed her lower lip, it was tempting, but she already had the whole day planned to take care of him. But if he didn't enjoy this, she wouldn't want to drag it out too long.

"If that's what you want," she finally resigned.

He finally sat up and gently tipped her face towards him, "No, let's do it your way."

She blinked once, twice, and cocked her head to the side, "What?"

He motioned her outfit with his hand, "I wouldn't want to waste this after all," he gave her a wry grin.

Her face broke into a broad smile, "Okay, but no more breaking character," she glared with no heat behind it.

He laughed and raised his hands in surrender, "Deal." When he lay back down and took a deep breath, "One more thing though," he said.

"What is it?"

"You need to take off my whole pants to check my ankle," he raised a brow, "really, Granger?"

She lightly slapped his chest, which earned her a deep rumble of strained laughter.

"Okay, now I'm done," he said and wiggled his body to get into a comfortable position.

She gave him one last stern look and closed her eyes to get back into character. She cleared her throat and stood up, "How did you injure your ankle, Mr. Malfoy?"

He gave her a dramatic sigh, which she did everything in her power to not roll her eyes. "My girlfriend has this terrible ginger beast," she shot him a small glare, "and I’ve been telling her that he's been trying to plot my murder." He waved his hand towards his ankle, "Of course, he failed as I'm still alive, but I’ve paid a terrible price since I can no longer walk."

She bit her lower lip, trying to will herself to stay in character and not laugh and yell at his dramatics. "I see," she said with a strained voice. She looked up to see Draco with a tight lip, but his eyes were dancing with mirth.

She lowered her eyes and willed the bubble of laughter to pop.

What really happened was, when Draco walked into her kitchen late last night, he wasn't aware of Crookshank in the middle of the kitchen. He noticed the beast a tad too late, and to avoid stepping on him, he fell and rolled his ankle.

She woke up to a sudden crash, and when she turned on her lights, she was greeted with a less than impressed Draco with Crookshank sitting on his chest, greeting her with a small meow.

She hummed and trailed her finger from the tip of his toe to the bottom of his heel. Her hand wrapped his ankle gently and continued her path up his shin and further up to his knee.

"Well, you're in luck, Mr. Malfoy, it seems you have not broken your ankle."

Draco responded by wriggling his toes, "A miracle, almost like magic," he said, taking a glance at the anti-inflammatory potion sitting on their drawer.

She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, it's time to do your full body check-up, Mr. Malfoy." She started unbuttoning his white oxford shirt, one by one. She focused her attention on each of the buttons and tried to ignore his roaming hands. He was rubbing circles on her bare thigh and started to roll up her dress. When she felt her bare sex exposed, she looked up to see his darkened eyes.

"Now, that's playing dirty," his voice husky.

She finished unbuttoning the last button, and splayed her hand against his bare chest, "Mr. Malfoy, keep your hands to yourself," her voice barely above a whisper. She peeled back his shirt over his shoulder. He helped by taking off his shirt and dropped it on the floor, joining his pants. His eyes roamed down her chest and settled at her bare cunt once more.

She cleared her throat, which he looked up to give his full undivided attention. She laid her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him to lie back down.

She looked behind her and assessed his tented boxer. She took a small calming breath and straddled his thighs. She slowly rolled back his boxer until his prick sprang free. It was resting stiffly against his lower stomach, and she could see the tip turning purple.

She gave a small gasp, "Mr. Malfoy, it seems your prick has swollen, and it requires immediate assistance," she tried to sound serious and grave.

He gave her a small snort and his body trembled, swaying his hardened cock side to side. She looked up to see Draco biting his fist and turned his head sideways. She could see the corner of his eyes glistening.

He was laughing at her.

"Draco!" she finally snapped, trying hard to contain her laughter, "Stop laughing!"

He coughed, and with a strained voice, he said, "My apologies, Ms. Granger, what sort of condition-" he coughed once more to barely mask his laugh, "do I have?"

His laughter was damn contagious, and already her whole scene was falling apart. She coughed a couple of times to try to contain her giggles, "it's..." her mind was drawing a blank, she didn't think this far, "it's a _bad condition_ ," she said, biting the inside of her cheek.

He took a shaky breath, and looked up at the ceiling before hardening his expression, "How do I cure this _bad condition_?"

"We need to expel the..." she furrowed her brows, "uhm..." she said, filling the silence. She gnawed at her bottom lip, "you need to ejaculate?" her voice pitched.

He gave her a sly smirk, "Are you telling me or asking me?"

She rolled her eyes before she smiled, "Telling you."

"How do you propose I ejaculate?" he raised his body to sit up and grabbed her waist until her bare cunt was sitting right on his hardened prick. He rolled his hip, and she let out a small yelp. His face buried into the crook of her neck, and she could feel warm heat and pressure. His teeth grazed just behind her ears, and she expelled a sharp breath.

"The-there's a washroom, and some magazines for you," she whimpered out.

At that, he stopped his ministration and pulled her back, so they were face to face. He cocked his eyebrow, "You cannot be serious?" He rolled his hip once more, and she bit her lower lip, trying to control her moans from leaking out.

"I'll get-" he rolled his hips over and over until she could feel her juice sleeking his prick, "fired," she whimpered out.

He gave her a low chuckle before capturing her bottom lip. He sucked lightly, and his hands snaked up to her hair. He pulled her mock nurse cap off and pulled her hair tie out of her low bun. She felt her scalp prickle, and she groaned softly.

He used his other hand and tilted her head lower, and his tongue wrestled with hers for control. His hand started to roam down her neck and cupped her breast and began to knead it. He found her hardened nipple and pinched it through her dress; she finally broke the kiss and yelped in pain turned to pleasure.

He peppered his kiss down her jaw and the side of her neck, "It'll be our secret, no one will know," he growled.

She gave a small nod, and he immediately flipped her over. She sank into the mattress, and Draco unzipped her dress. He took a small respite and looked over her body once over. His thumb lightly grazed her pebbled peak, which earned him a sharp gasp.

His head lowered and started to gently suckle her other nipple as he kneaded and pinch the other.

He switched to the other nipple, and his hand travelled south until he cupped her sex. She squirmed, trying to grind her clit against his hand to relieve the pressure building in her core.

She felt his finger between her folds, slowly massaging her clit. She cried in frustration from his slow movement, "Please," she whimpered out.

"Shhhh," his lips were just a hair's breadth away from hers, "you don't want anyone to come in to see what you're doing to your patient," he covered her lips. She felt his lips quirk up.

His finger dipped into her core, just the length of his nail, and her body squirmed, urging for him to go deeper, "You're so wet," he murmured, "is that all for me?" he asked.

She mewled when he finally plunged a finger up to his knuckle, "Ah!" her hip canted up, and her breath came in short huffs.

"Do you do this to all your patients?" he asked as he teased her entrance with a second finger.

When she didn't answer, he stilled his finger, she looked up to see why he stopped. He raised a brow, "Well?"

She quickly shook her head, "N-no, just you," she gasped then whined as his second finger fully penetrated her.

"D-Draco," she cried as she linked her arms around his neck and lowered his face to meet his lips once more.

She knew the scene broke the moment she called out his name. He rubbed his hardened prick in between her folds. He pushed the tip inside her and slowly entered her, inch by inch. She could feel her stretching as he sank his cock deeper and deeper into her. He managed a small groan when he finally reached the hilt.

He stood still and closed his eyes. A moment later, he slowly pulled out and sank in again at a punishingly slow pace.

She tried to grab his shoulder, to urge him to dig deeper and faster, but before her hands reached him, he wrenched her hands off his body and laced their fingers together. His head bowed low, and he increased his pace. She could hear flesh on flesh smacking together, and felt the build-up of her orgasm.

He stopped his thrust, and she looked up in agony to see why. He lifted her left leg up over his shoulder and began to rock into her once more. Her moans came out in a loud staccato, and the bed creaked to join in their rhythm. His thumb gently massaged her clit, and she felt her whole body crest and shudder as she cried out her completion. Her inner wall tightened around his cock, and he grunted a quick one, two, three short thrusts before his own body shuddered as he reached his own completion.

His cock twitched inside of her, as they both tried to catch their breath. When he pulled out, she could feel a gush of their pleasure leaking out. With a wave of his hand, he cleaned all traces of their deed.

He laid his body right next to her and gathered her spent body against him.

"So, when's my follow up?" he murmured, as he showered her with light kisses down her neck.

She huffed a small laugh, "You're ridiculous."

He nuzzled against her neck, "What was your plan for this? I'm assuming I derailed you?"

She hummed, before turning her body to face him, "Well, with your bummed ankle, I was going to give you a bath, and then maybe a shag."

"I think my ankle is in terrible pain, and I agree with getting into a bath with you," his eyes glinting in amusement, "and perhaps another shag is in order because I don't think my _bad condition_ is completely cured," he said, giving her a solemn look.

"You're incorrigible," she laughed, before leaning in and pecked his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment/concrit; I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
